PC Guys
The PC Guys are the main group of antagonists in The Adventure Series, and the species who owns the PC Guy Empire, the only known country on MAC C. History The PC Guys were initially created by Angus. He created the PC Guys in anger after he realised that The Creatures he brought to life did not want to fight for him. He initially created them as holograms in one of Seymour's Adventures, however he soon used his master hacking and inventing skills to make them lifeforms. He sent a few thousand initially to the Mac Guy Castle, however this was before they were lifeforms and therefore Seymour easily defeated them. After they became lifeforms, they set up permanent residence on the planet of PC C. As their home planet of PC C warmed, and methane, which is toxic for PC Guys, seeped into the atmosphere, they decided to leave. In the Invasion of the PC Guys, they moved to MAC C, defeated the Mac Guy Empire, and established The PC Guy Empire in its place, exiling the Mac Guys to the Mac Guy Forest in the northwestern quarter of the empire. They also killed most female Mac Guys, all the first generation of Mac Guys and all the third generation Mac Guys. Characteristics Apperance PC Guys look extremely similar to a lego mini figure. This is because, when designing the PC Guys, Angus used his favourite lego figure as a reference point. They have clasp shaped hands, similar to a lego figure and they also have a moustache taken from a lego head print. All PC Guys have off yellow or gold and they all wear light blue trousers and a navy blue jacket with a turquoise shirt underneath and a medium blue and white striped tie on top. They all have small off red mouths with the same geometry as a default lego smile flipped. Only Peasant PC Guys have hair meaning all other types are bald and have bald creases on their head. PC Guys have a variety of heights, with their width also changing proportionally. There are 5 biological types, which from smallest to largest are Peasant, Minor Knight, Knight, Baron, Earl and King. Various other types exist, however they only differ by what hat they wear and/or what they are holding, they are biologically identical to the 5 main types. To avoid confusion, they are registered as different heights, some being taller than the King type. This means hats are included in Scale Videos. Biology Reproduction Although there is one PC Guy family, they serve no use as PC Guys, unlike Mac Guys and humans, cannot reproduce through conventional means and do not age in the traditional sense. These family PC Guys were simply created by Angus later on as entertainment as he decided every PC Guy should have an argumentative family. The family types of PC Guys have been all but wiped out as since their creation, PC Guys have grown in intelligence and discovered argumentative families do not progress empires. PC Guys initially had no way of reproducing, however PC Guy3531 discovered cloning whilst on earth and this was later industrialised by King PC Guy through the use of the Copy and Paste Machenes. Methane poisoning The feature of PC Guy biology most important to the Adventure Series is the fact that methane is very dangerous to them. In The Adventure to Destroy Linux Guy5313, it is stated that this is because of the fact that the carbon in methane reacts to the carbon in their lungs and forms graphite, blocking their respiration, and the hydrogen causes this graphite to ignite, killing the PC Guy. Methane is used to kill PC Guys in multiple adventures, and methane leaking into the atmosphere of their home planet of PC C was the reason for the PC Guy invasion of MAC C. Other than this, not much is known about PC Guy biology. Governing Main articles: PC Guy Empire, PC and Linux Guy Coalition and PC C Empire of the PC Guy Empire.]] The PC Guys have had only one government for the whole species from the beginning of the Adventure Series all the way until The Adventure to Retake the PC Guy Empire. The type of government they use is dictatorship, with only one individual having all of the power. This individual was first Crown PC Guy and later King PC Guy. The PC Guy society is caste-based, with each group being biologically different and having one role in society. Regulations The PC Guys lack a standard set of rules and laws, other than respect all higher ranks and demand much from all lower ranks. PC Guys are also restricted in the type of PC and monitor they use and the maximum specification of PC Part they are allowed to buy. Possessing any PC Part that is more powerful than their limit results in execution and a lower rank PC Guy of the same biological type being promoted to their place such as Chef to Knight. Execution, as well as imprisonment, are the most common punishments for any interference or disruption in plans and quests of upper rank PC Guys, as shown in PC Guy's Prison. The PC Guys have one police officer, PC Plum, however he usually only arrests PC Guys for his own continuance, rather than actually enforcing any laws. He is however extremely powerful, as he can arrest anything, even knowledge possessed by others as shown in The Adventure to Annihilate The PC And Linux Empires For Good. Residences PC Guys have always lived in castles. On PC C, they lived in a large irregularly shaped castle with round towers. Once they moved to MAC C, they built another castle, this time with hexagonal towers and two courtyards. This was a design PC Guy3531 directly copied from earth as Mason PC Guys had not yet been introduced. The castle was renovated frequently and the PC Room, which also acted as the main hall, was doubled in size. They replaced this castle with a smaller castle after it was blown up in one of Seymour's Adventures. After that too was blown up, this time in PC Guy's Prison, the PC Guys moved to one of the ruined castles in the outer reaches of the fenced part of MAC C. After this was also destroyed, the PC Guys decided to revert back to their original plan and started reconstructing their original castle. However before this was completed, it was destroyed by Kion in (2). The PC Guys currently live in an extremely large hexagonal castle with reinforced walls and concentric defences. PC Guys which do not live in castles are Minor Knight PC Guys, who live in a campsite, and Peasant PC Guys, who live in The Peasant's Fields, an area in the southwestern PC Guy Empire. Beliefs The PC Guys are secular, meaning they do not look up to or worship any higher being. This means the PC Guy Empire lacks any sort of structure or area dedicated to thoughts or beliefs. They do however look up to the owners and designers of popular PC part brands on earth such as Intel, NVIDIA and AMD. However this is mostly to steal designs and PC parts from them. Interests PC Guys are extremely interested in PCs. They enjoy studying around the topic of PCs, using PCs, building PCs, taking apart PCs, fixing PCs, collecting PCs and designing PCs. They like PCs so much that they decided to start their own brand of unique PCs and PC parts that only they and their prisoners can use, which has the unimaginative name of PC Guy's PCs. Outside of PCs, the PC Guys are interested in improving their empire. They are also interested in strategic planning and plotting. Diplomacy Alliances The PC Guys initially had no alliances with any other planets or empires. In The Adventure to Annihilate the PC and Linux Guy Empires for Good, the PC Guys formed a coalition with the Linux Guys. This was expanded but later fell, but was renewed a while later. It is likely that in the future the PC Guys will make alliances with other characters and groups, especially if they see any other empires in space with similar interests, or meet any other anti Mac Guy characters on MAC C. Rivalries The PC Guys form rivalries with many different characters. The longest running rivalry is the rivalry between the PC Guys and Seymour, as Seymour foiled their initial attempts to capture MAC C. They also strongly dislike the Mac Guys, as they are constantly trying to foil the PC Guys' plans and quests. The Mac Guys in turn despise the PC Guys for confining them to the Mac Guy's Forest, and for destroying their empire. The PC Guys have a minor rivalry with The Troll, though don't deal with him as firstly he acts as a free guard for The PC Guy Empire and the only hole in The Inner Border Fence, abhiet an unreliable one and secondly he can cast them all into The Gorge. The PC Guys also have a minor rivalry with Robbie Rotten. Plans and Goals The PC Guys currently engage in 2 main activities, spamming as many internet posts as possible with the phrase "Your Uncle is a Fool." and capturing any humans who venture into The Field to enslave as forced workers. The PC Guys still plan on executing The Great Plan, however realise that it may need changing and improving to work as intended. Ultimately, their goal is to dominate the universe and have as many creatures, characters and lifeforms under their command as possible. Their plans are frequently destroyed by Seymour, Mac Guy3135, The Troll, PowerPoint Bill Gates, Robbie Rotten, Dilys, Grandpa Mac Guy and The Creatures.Category:PC Guys Category:Species Category:Lore and Canon Category:Groups of Characters